freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Chica
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Chica's counterparts: Chica, Toy Chica, or Phantom Chica? N. Chica = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the six nightmare Animatronics in the game. She is a nightmarish version of Chica. As with her original counterpart, she hunts for the player exclusively from the right side of the building. Failing to take key actions on her will result in a jumpscare by her in the doorway or by her cupcake in the Bedroom. Appearance Nightmare Chica is a yellow and severely beaten version of Chica. Although none of her rips are major, her torso is completely separated from her hips. Her bib is completely torn at the bottom, practically being reduced to mere shreds. Nightmare Chica's kneecaps appear to be completely missing as well. Unlike the other Nightmare animatronics, her body shape is relatively similar to her original counterpart. The hands have the exact same design as Springtrap and the other Nightmares. She has orange feet with multiple parts of the endoskeleton poking out. She still holds her cupcake, which is now reinforced with razor-sharp teeth. Nightmare Chica's head bears a striking resemblance to how Chica looked in the second game, as both are seemingly split into two parts. Her beak is much larger than Chica's from the first game, and is similar to design of the second game as well. The left side of her head is completely ripped, revealing much of the endoskeleton frame with wires poking out. She has gray metallic eyes, one lacking an orange pupil. Nightmare Chica also has three "tufts" of feathers on her head that are all the same size. Behavior Nightmare Chica is a very active antagonist. She behaves similarly to Nightmare Bonnie, except that she comes down the right hall. She can only be seen peering behind the far end of the Right Hall or in her first jumpscare. When the player is at the Right Door, it is advised to listen for breathing, as no visual cues will be available to tell if Nightmare Chica is there. Assuming no audio cues are heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as Nightmare Chica can be slightly delayed if she is at the end of the hall. As with the other animatronics, Nightmare Chica becomes less active on Night 5 and Nightmare, with Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare taking on her role instead. Audio The sound Nightmare Chica makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! More information coming soon Trivia *Nightmare Chica is the only animatronic out of the main four who doesn't appear on the main menu screen. *When jumpscared by Nightmare Chica inside the bedroom, the Cupcake will perform the jumpscare. **Since Chica is not seen at all during this jumpscare, that may imply that Chica throws the Cupcake into the room rather than enter it herself. ***This makes the first time the Cupcake performs a jumpscare. *The way how Nightmare Chica travels in the Right Hall is similar to that how Chica goes in the East Hall from the first game. **It is also similar to how Chica entered the Right Air Vent in the second game. *On occasion, Nightmare Chica can be heard knocking around pots and pans in the house's kitchen, which is a reference to how the original Chica could be heard in the Kitchen knocking around pots in Five Nights at Freddy's. * Nightmare Chica appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Chica. ** This also applies to the other nightmare animatronics, with the exception of Plushtrap. It is unclear why this is, though it may simply be a stylistic choice to make the nightmare animatronics look more menacing. |-| Gallery= Gameplay FNaF4ChicaJumpscare2.gif|Chica's second jumpscare, featuring her Cupcake Miscellanous fnaf4 teaser 3.png|Nightmare Chica in the third teaser. NightmareChicaExtra.jpg|Nightmare Chica in the Extra Menu. Brightened Nightmare Chica bright.png|Nightmare Chica in the third teaser, brightened. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Nightmares Category:Females